Drabbley Fun
by CherryCrush1901
Summary: Random drabbles  mostly  using my happy prompt chart, ranging from K  to M. All about our boys Kurt and Blaine. Fluff, angst, smut, humor, and other genres. Enjoy my dear readers!
1. Cookies

**So I have a nice little chart that I keep in my binder and it has different words on it that I use as prompts for my Klaine shenanigans. And that chart is the reason that I spend my study (and sometimes History and Biology) periods writing Klaine one-shots. My notebook is currently _filled _with one-shots ranging from this (K+, fluffy) to the opposite (M, pure smut, maybe angst). This is rated T as a whole because there's variety and people can just skip over the M rated ones if they're trying to keep their innocence. So I'll be posting those randomly when I find time to type them up. I've started about 60 stories (2 are currently up) and I fail at finishing them, because I go from fandom to fandom like it's my job. So I figured that one-shots/drabbles are no-actual-commitment stories that satisfy my need to write for each fandom (wish I had realized that before I started my other 60 stories)**

**Title: Cookies  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: If you don't know who Blaine is, then why on earth are you looking at this pairing?  
Warning: Fluffy fluff****  
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a little fun while making cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be the Klaine/Brittana show and Kurt and Blaine would be making gay babies in every other scene.**

Prompt: 4C-Cookies

"So what do we need?" Blaine asked excitedly. He had been begging Kurt to make cookies for him for weeks now. They were currently sitting in Blaine's giant kitchen. Blaine was at the island while Kurt was moving around him.

"Just stay there, I still don't trust you in a kitchen." Kurt complained getting the ingredients from different cabinets.

"As long as the cookies get made, I'll do anything!" Blaine smiled excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat. He looked like an adorable 5 year old. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his hyperactive friend. He was so different outside of Dalton.

Kurt told Blaine how much of each thing to mix into a bowl. It took a few repeats, but he finally got all the measurements done correctly. Kurt walked over to examine Blaine's mixture.

"Kurt, you have some flour on your face." Blaine said smiling devilishly.

"What, where?" Kurt almost panicked. Before he could rush over to the mirror in the hallway, Blaine lifted his hand and flicked flour at him.

"Right there." Blaine giggled. Kurt's entire face was covered along with some of his shirt and hair and some sprinkles on his pants.

Kurt stared in shock at his friend. "You didn't…"

"Oh, but I did." Blaine stuck his tongue out. Kurt grabbed a handful of flour and threw it all at Blaine. He was now covered head to toe in white.

"Oh, it's on Hummel!" Blaine yelled, grabbing a bowl of flour while Kurt grabbed the bag.

"Bring it, Anderson!" Kurt yelled back. Flour was flung around the room, ending up on the floor and walls and of course all over the boys. Eventually they both ran out of flour.

They stopped and stared at the room around them before Blaine burst into hysterics. "This place is a mess!" He suddenly decided to lie on the floor. Kurt just watched, laughing as his friend started to make a flour-angel.

"You're insane." Kurt laughed. Blaine sat up, grabbed Kurt's hand, and pulled him onto the floor. Kurt let out a squeal in surprise.

"Live a little." He whispered in Kurt's ear before going back to his flour-angel.

"You're such a strange boy." Kurt laughed but decided to make his own angel.

"Life would be boring if I wasn't." Blaine grinned.

They were so distracted by each other and their laughter that neither boy heard the front door open and close or footsteps getting closer the kitchen.

A voice broke them out of their fluff-fest. "What in the world happened in here?" Blaine's mom exclaimed.

"We were making cookies." Blaine smiled up at his mom. Not even Blaine's uptight business woman mom could help but smiling at the boys. She loved her son, and she hadn't seen him so carefree in a very long time. She knew it was because of the young boy currently on the floor next to him. She would have to thank Kurt when she could. He brought back the light in Blaine's eyes.

* * *

**I told you, fluffy fluff is fluffy!**

**Hope you liked it even though it's super short! Review please if you feel the need to make a girl smile (:  
**


	2. It's Almost June

**So this is very short and pointless but I was bored and I got the idea while reading this story: **

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6720560 /1/ Just_a_Game **

**Just remove the spaces obviously!**

**Anyway the line is at the end of the first chapter and is: "'What happened to that Anderson charm you're so proud of? If I remember correctly, you once said you were able to make straight guys question their sexuality.'" **

**I read that and had this idea and it got us here! :P**

**Title: It's Almost June  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: Nada  
Warning: Slightly suggestive (?)  
Summary: The Glee club gets suspicious of Kurt's scarf-wearing.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. However, when I finally do find away to get ownership, expect lots of gay-baby making from Klaine and lots of Brittana (;  
**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room hand in hand. They were one of the last couples to enter the room. The first thing anyone noticed was that Kurt had a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hummel, why are you wearing a scarf?" Santana called across the room. A few of the others laughed behind their hands.

"What, I like scarves." Kurt brushed his hair off his forehead confidently, but his blush gave him away.

"Well, that would be reasonable, Kurt," Quinn started. "if it weren't almost June." everyone burst out laughing but Finn, who looked almost panicked.

"Hiding something, white boy?" Mercedes laughed while Kurt and Blaine took their seats next to each other at the front.

"Wow, Kurt. Been gettin' some lately?" Puck smirked. Kurt's blush deepened and he played with the end of his scarf. "Mercedes says you guys get pretty damn heated. Walked in on you once I was told?" Puck continued.

"Noah, I suggest you stop making my boyfriend blush. Unless, of course, you want me to show you what makes our make out sessions so famous." Blaine turned around and said sweetly. "And trust me, I've made the straightest of the straight question their sexuality." He winked at a very shocked Puck, turned back around, and pulled Kurt a little closer.

* * *

**Tada! Told you it was short and pointless!**

**Review telling me how much you hated/loved it! Or don't! Up to you! (: Next one will probably be rated M for those of you waiting patiently for our boys to get a little naughty (;**


	3. Jeans

** Here you go. This is for the smut-crazy people in the fandom (; It's very simple and isn't very graphic, but I'm sitting on a school computer, so I could exactly have them doing the dirty on a GAP display table in front of everyone (as much as I would have loved to). I do have dirtier stuff sitting in my notebook because my kinks are fucking endless. So those are waiting to be typed up and published for all you horndogs ;D**

**ENJOY!**

**Title: Jeans**  
**Rating: M**  
**Spoilers: None**  
**Warnings: Little bit of smut in a semi-public place**  
**Summary: Blaine finds a new love for jean shopping with his boyfriend.**

* * *

Prompt: Jeans – A8

"Just one more store!" Kurt begged. "I need new jeans."

"Fine." Blaine complied, unable to deny his boyfriend's pout.

Kurt rushed them into H & M and grabbed the first few pairs of jeans he could find in his size. Blaine took a seat outside the dressing room and talked through the door.

"Okay, first pair!" Kurt bounced out of the dressing room. They were a pair of light-washed jeans that weren't very fitted.

""turn." Blaine demanded, examining the pants from all angles. To his dislike, the pants were baggy around Kurt's ass. "Not a fan." He said simply causing Kurt to spin and face him.

"Why not?"

"I can't see your fine ass in those pants." He reached around Kurt and slapped his ass, causing him to squeal.

"Fine." He blushed and returned to the stall his stuff was in. After a few minutes Kurt stepped out again, this time in a pair of dark-wash jeans that hugged his curves in _all_ the right places.

"Now _these_ I like." Blaine smirked, watching Kurt twirl hungrily. "They fit you amazingly."

Kurt turned back to Blaine and backed into the stall using his finer to beckon Blaine to him. He happily followed Kurt into the stall and quickly locked the door behind him.

Kurt quickly pulled Blaine to him and practically attacked his lips. The kiss was hot and passionate. Blaine roughly pushed Kurt against the wall and his hands started to roam Kurt's body while his lips attacked Kurt's neck.

"Let's get you out of these jeans." He growled in Kurt's ear, pulling him closer by the belt loops. Kurt just shivered and nodded in response.

Blaine hurriedly undid the button and the zipper of Kurt's pants and pushed them down to his ankles.

"You're not wearing underwear?" Blaine licked his lips and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh shut – AH!" Kurt gasped loudly at the sudden contact of Blaine's hand to his cock. "Fuck" Kurt gasped out, trying harder this time to keep his voice at a whisper. Blaine was on his knees, his mouth hovering over Kurt's leaking tip, blowing warm air. He put his hands on Kurt's hips to hold him in place as he took Kurt in his mouth.

Blaine tried not to smile at the sounds Kurt was making. He started to hum while moving up and down Kurt's shaft. To Kurt's surprise, Blaine took all of Kurt in his mouth. He gripped onto Kurt's ass and pushed his hips forward.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair and let his head fall back against the wall. Blaine continued to suck him until Kurt gasped "Shit, Blaine, I 'm going to cum." But Blaine kept going and swallowed every drop.

He licked his lips and got off his knees. He kissed Kurt, this time gently. He broke the kiss after a few minutes and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"Come one, let's buy these and get back to my house. I'm not done with you." He nibbled Kurt's lower lip and left the stall, leaving Kurt to pull himself together and change.

"Let's go." Kurt giggled once he was changed, grabbing his boyfriends hand and dragging him to the register, eager to get back to Blaine's empty house.

* * *

**There you go my dear readers! Still short as hell, but I thought you'd appreciate it either way (maybe?).  
**

**Subscribe, favorite, review, throw tomatoes at me, it's up to you! (:**

**Love y'all just for making it through my crap writing! Have a happy week!  
**


	4. Her Name Is Sophie

**Alright, I'm such a sucker for super-cute fluff and Daddy!Klaine, so when I got this prompt I squealed like the fangirl I am and got to work right away. In other words, my Bio lab report didn't get done until about midnight. OH WELL! So yeah, this is super fluffy with just a dash of angst for excitement.**

When they start singing, _Blaine sings like this, _**Kurt sings like this, _and they sing together like this!_** Got it? Good!

**Oh and I mention one OC from CP Coulter's fic Dalton. It's an amazing fic and if you haven't read it, you really should! You don't need to read it to get the story or anything though.  
**

**Title: Her Name Is Sophie**  
**Rating: K**  
**Spoilers: None!**  
**Warnings: None besides extreme cuteness?**  
**Summary: Kurt and Blaine want a baby girl after being married for two years. They adopt a beautiful baby named Sophie, but once she's grown, some trouble starts and they have to make a decision. (Still just a one-shot, sorry.)**

* * *

Prompt: D9 – Baby

"Babe, I was thinking," Kurt started, looking at his husband. They had moved to New York and married two years ago. "I want a baby."

Blaine looked up from his work in surprise. Blaine was currently working on writing a song for some new pop star. "Really?"

"Yeah, I went to visit Rachel and Finn yesterday after rehearsal, and every time I look at Emily I can't help but want my own."

"I don't blame you, Emily's adorable." Blaine smiled. "But it's a serious thing, babe. A child isn't like a sweater that you can ignore until you have use for it. We have to be fully committed and ready for the responsibility."

"I know, but I really want a baby. Imagine being able to snuggle up together as a family and watch a movie. Or read to her, or play with her."

"It does sound nice." Blaine smiled wider. "We'll look at adoption agencies tomorrow."

"Oh my Gaga, yes!" Kurt squealed. He stood up, kissed his husband, and headed off to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She's beautiful." Kurt gasped, putting his hands over his mouth. Blaine and he were sitting in bed looking on an adoption center's website.

"Her name is Sophie. She's not even a year yet." Blaine clicked on the picture of the baby girl with chocolate hair and piercing blue eyes. "She looks so much like you she could be your biological daughter." Blaine said quietly, scrolling through her information.

"Call and see if she's still up for adoption." Kurt hit Blaine's arm in excitement.

"Okay, okay, breathe, honey!" He laughed, picking up the phone and dialing the number.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What does one wear to go adopt their first child?" Kurt cried standing in his walk-in closet.

"Nice pants, nice shirt and your stunning smile." Blaine answered, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and placing his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm serious!" Kurt whined, letting his head fall back.

"So am I. Just wear your black jeans and that shirt you bought at H&M yesterday."

Kurt sighed and pulled away. He spent about five minutes in his closet before emerging fully dressed.

"Beautiful." Blaine smiled with pure adoration in his eyes. Kurt walked to his husband and was pulled into a tight hug.

"Can you believe we're about to go adopt ourselves a daughter?" Blaine half-whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I know. It's the start of our own little happy family." Kurt whispered, caused by his overwhelming emotions.

"Come one, baby. Our daughter is waiting." Blaine kissed him on the nose and pulled him out to the car.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Meet your new daughter." The owner of the center announced, a small girl in her arms. "Sophie, meet your new daddies."

The little girl gave a shy smile before hiding in the woman's shoulder.

"Hi, Sophie." Kurt said, his voice like sugar, walking closer to her. Sophie simply waved with the hand that wasn't in her mouth. the woman put her down and Sophie wobbled a bit, but kept her balance. Blaine crouched down and smiled. "Hi." he said softly.

"Okay, this is all of her information. Habits, allergies, normal schedule," She handed Blaine a file as he stood up. Sophie had decided on holding Kurt's hand. "and this is her stuff. Clothes, necessary supplies," She handed over a suitcase. "If you have any questions, you can call until she's two."

"Thank you so much." Blaine shook her hand. Kurt did the same with the hand Sophie wasn't holding and they walked out, Sophie snuggling into Kurt's arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Daddy, look what I made!" Sophie yelled, running to Blaine. She had a drawing in her hand, waving it in front of his face. "It's Da-Da on stage last night!" She handed Blaine her picture. Standing on a line in the center of the page was a disproportionate man with brown hair and blue eyes with scribbles around him.

"Is he singing?" He asked, pointing at the scribbles.

"Yes! He's singing my favorite from the show!" She jumped up and down.

"Which one was that?"

"When he sings about the mean people!" Sophie said loudly.

"That's my favorite too." Blaine stage whispered. "Well, Boo, it's a very pretty drawing. Why don't you show Da-Da then hang it on the fridge?"

"Can you sing me my lullaby, Daddy?" Sophie asked instead of doing what Blaine suggested.

"It isn't bed time, Boo." Blaine laughed. Sophie absolutely _loved_ her lullaby.

"So! Please, Daddy?" Sophie stuck out her bottom lip and Blaine was like putty in her hands.

"Alright. Why don't you get Da-Da in here and he can sing it with me?" And Sophie ran into the other room as fast as she could.

Blaine stood up and got his guitar from the other room. He heard Kurt's voice say "Alright, Soph, alright. I'm coming!" from the other room and he chuckled at the image of Kurt being dragged by Sophie into the living room.

When Blaine came back with his guitar Kurt smiled up at him from the couch. "Hey, babe. We're singing her lullaby?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"She insisted." Blaine laughed and shrugged. He quickly tuned the guitar and played the first chord. "Alright, ready?" Kurt nodded, smiling, and Blaine started strumming out the introduction.

_I've been alone_  
_ Surrounded by darkness_  
_ I've seen how heartless_  
_ The world can be_

** I've seen you crying**  
** You felt like it's hopeless**  
** I'll always do my best**  
** To make you see**

**_ Baby, you're not alone_**  
**_ Cause you're here with me_**  
**_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_**  
**_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_**  
**_ And you know it's true_**  
**_ It don't matter what'll come to be_**  
**_ Our love is all we need to make it through_**

** Now I know it ain't easy** _(No, it ain't easy)_  
** But it ain't hard trying** _(It's so hard trying)_  
** Every time I see you smiling**  
** And I feel you so close to me**  
** And you tell me**

**_ Baby, you're not alone_**  
**_ Cause you're here with me_**  
**_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_**  
**_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_**  
**_ And you know it's true_**  
**_ It don't matter what'll come to be_**  
**_ Our love is all we need to make it through_**

_ I still have trouble_  
_ I trip and stumble_  
_ Trying to make sense of things sometimes_  
** I look for reasons**  
** But I don't need 'em**  
**_All I need is to look in your eyes_**  
**_ And I realize_**

**_ Baby I'm not alone_**  
**_ Cause you're here with me_**  
**_ And nothing's ever gonna take us down_**  
**_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_**  
**_ And you know it's true_**  
**_ It don't matter what'll come to be_**  
**_ Our love is all we need to make it through_**

_Cause you're here with me_  
_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_ Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_ And you know it's true_  
**_ It don't matter what'll come to be_**  
**_ You know our love is all we need_**  
**_ Our love is all we need to make it through_**

Sophie clapped excitedly, a huge smile spread across her face. Kurt and Blaine had barely taken there eyes off each other the entire song. They only looked away a couple of times to look at Sophie**_._**

"Did you know that Daddy used to sing that to me all the time when we were teenagers?" Kurt said to Sophie.

Her eyes grew wide and she spoke in an awe-filled tone. "Really?" Kurt nodded and Sophie's smile grew.

"I've finished another song for Da-Da if you want to here it." Blaine said to Sophie but he saw Kurt's smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed.

"Okay, it's new and I just finished this morning, so it's a little ify." He strummed lightly, moving his fingers swiftly on the strings.

_My life is a,_  
_ series of actors changing places_  
_ except there's no back stage_  
_ and there's no place for me._

_ It's okay though,_  
_ the jokes on the television_  
_ make me laugh, _  
_ remind me that it's okay_  
_ not to have a backstage or a place to hide._

_ Well I've got dinner on my plate,_  
_ got my paycheck yesterday._  
_ How great, how cool._  
_ I've got places, I've got friends,_  
_ I've got Joey, Ross, and Chandler, then.._  
_ there's you._

_ And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,_  
_ doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,_  
_ but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,_  
_ well I still think that we're in love._

_ Oh shoes and jackets,_  
_ purses and tennis rackets,_  
_ make their way as they please,_  
_ in those SUVs to the country club._

_ I don't play much,_  
_ but I do enjoy having the ball in my court,_  
_ and what's more,_  
_ I like playing, for love._

_ But I've got arms and you've got legs,_  
_ together we've made some mistakes._  
_ But hey, we're doing well!_

_ Well I've got reason to believe,_  
_ in the power of you and me to break,_  
_ this spell._

_ And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,_  
_ doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,_  
_ but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,_  
_ well I still think that we're in love._

_ One more question:_  
_ how is this one big lesson?_  
_ I don't think that there's a quiz,_  
_ but if there is I'll be, outside;_  
_ playing in the yard,_  
_ swinging on monkey bars,_  
_ exercising my right to this recess from this lesson_  
_ that I tried, ohh_

_ But I've got arms and you've got legs,_  
_ together we've made some mistakes._  
_ But hey, we're doing well!_

_ Well I've got reason, to believe,_  
_ in the power of you and me to break,_  
_ this spell._

_ And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,_  
_ doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,_  
_ but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,_  
_ well I still think that we're in love._  
_ well I still think that we're in love, love, love._  
_ well I still think that we're in love._  
_ Ooh.._

Kurt smiled at his husband with so much love in his eyes behind the tears welling up. "It's beautiful, babe." Kurt kissed Blaine sweetly.

"I love you, beautiful." Blaine smiled at his husband before Sophie was attempting to get their attention again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, Soph! How was school?" Blaine called from the living room when he heard the front door close.

"It was fine I guess." Sophie replied sounding upset.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, walking into the kitchen where Sophie was standing on a chair trying to get something from a cabinet.

"Just some kids at school." She shrugged.

"Boo, tell me what happened" Blaine dragged the chair away from the counter and stood in front of his daughter.

"They just," she looked down and played with her hair. "Said some things." she mumbled but Blaine still heard her. It took him a second but it finally clicked what kind of _thinks_ she was talking about.

"Oh dear." Blaine sighed. "Well, you're dad is going to be home from practice soon and then we'll talk." He stepped away from the chair and Sophie ran into the other room, probably to watch tv.

Blaine let out a low sigh and slumped into a chair while simultaneously running his hand through his hair and pulling out his phone.

It rang twice before Kurt answered. "Hey, honey. I'm leaving rehearsal now. What's up?"

"Sophie's upset and when I asked her what's wrong she told me some kids said some stuff to her. I'm waiting for you to deal with it so be ready. We might need to start thinking about private schools."

"Blaine, we don't _know_ what they said." Kurt tried.

"Kurt, you know _exactly _what they said." Blaine argued.

"I'll be home in fifteen." Kurt sighed.

"Don't rush, I don't want you getting hurt."

Sophie looked into the kitchen. She was pretending not to listen. She heard her dad say "I love you so much, baby. I'll see you soon." a pause, "Okay, drive safe." and his cell phone being put down on the table. Sophie thought hard for a few minutes. What was wrong with her dads? Why was something wrong with them because one wasn't a girl? Why _were _they both boys? She pushed the questions from her mind and tried to concentrate on the stupid stunts the cartoons were pulling.

Kurt came through the door ten minutes later and a crop top and yoga pants.

"I'd tell you you look delicious and ravish you, but we need to talk to Soph." Blaine said lowly from the hallway.

"I'll go change, bring her into the kitchen." Kurt said on his way up the stairs. Kurt changed quickly and went to the kitchen, seating himself next to his husband and across from Sophie.

"So, Soph, what happened?" Blaine asked sweetly.

Sophie looked down at her lap and played with the hem of her dress. "It's nothing important. Just some older kids saying stuff."

"Like what, Soph?" Kurt asked, leaning forward.

"They didn't like that I had two daddies. They said you were gonna die and we were going to h-e-double hockey sticks and I wasn't normal cause I didn't have a mommy." Tears started pouring from her eyes and she let out a soft sob.

"When did this happen?" Blaine asked wiping her cheek.

"During recess me and Ben were playing jump rope and some kids started teasing me. One stole my rope and another said a bad word." She buried her face in her hands.

"Who were the kids?" Kurt asked softly, removing her hands from her face.

"Michael Donnal, Nathan Jones, and Charles Karofsky." She whispered. At the last name Blaine growled and Kurt took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry!" She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, no, no, shh, baby girl, it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry about." Kurt hugged their daughter and ran his fingers over her hair soothingly.

"Please don't hate me, daddies!" She cried into Kurt's chest.

"No, Boo, we could never hate you. What those boys said was not your fault." Blaine said still looking distracted.

"We need to get her out of that school ASAP." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I thought we had escaped him when we left Lima. Of all the places for him to go, he chooses this district in New York?" Blaine said more to himself. He stood up suddenly. "I'm calling a school and finding a private school. She's not going back to that school." And he stalked off to his office.

"Go invite Ben to play in the yard." Kurt said softly into Sophie's ear. She quietly got up and went outside. Kurt sat at the table for a few more minutes, thinking. He had known this day would come. Kids would find out she had two dads and a bully with homophobic parents would go after her. He had just hoped it wouldn't happen when she was so young. And he definitely not expecting it to be the son of his high school bully.

Blaine appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I found a nice looking school. It goes through middle school and then I was thinking she could go to Dalton's sister school. I know it's in Ohio but-"

Kurt cut him off. "Reed's the new principle of both schools and I wouldn't trust our daughter with anyone but her godfather. Even if it is states away." Kurt sighed. Blaine kissed his cheek and whispered, "Remember,"

"Courage." They said together, laughing a little at their special word.

Outside, Ben and Sophie were on the swingset watching them through the glass door. "I don't get it." Ben said suddenly. He saw Sophie's look of confusion. "What the bullies said. They love each other, don't they?" He turned back to watch as Blaine pecked Kurt sweetly on the lips.

"So much." Sophie nodded.

"They why does it matter that they're both boys? My mom always says 'love is love no matter who it's between.'" Ben smiled at Sophie's dads.

Sophie watched for a minute before speaking suddenly. "I'm glad they adopted me. No matter what anyone says, I wouldn't want any other parents." Sophie smiled confidently and watched her dads laughing and embracing each other.

* * *

**So there, hope you enjoyed the fluff and Daddy!Klaine (: I loved writing this because I feel like they'd be such wonderful parents and they're such a married couple it isn't even funny!**

**Anyone else think it's unfair that we have to wait another week until a new episode?**

**So yeah, review, favorite, subscribe, hate, send me cookies, threaten to harm me if I write anything, up to you! Adios my dear reader/Klainers!  
**


	5. That Was The Fking Fire Song!

**Hola! I'm on my school computer, also on Tumblr, seeing one million and two posts about how UNF-y Animal is, but I can't listen to it! So I'm distracting myself by typing up another drabble! (: It's short and pointless (as always) and quite innocent and friendship-y! Enjoy!**

**Oh and if you by chance want my Tumblr URL you can PM me or just ask in a review (:**

**Title: That Was The F**king Fire Song!**  
**Rating: T**  
**Spoilers: Still none. I doubt I'll have any soon :P**  
**Warnings: Just light swearing and I think the F-bomb once?**  
**Summary: Kurt is invited to join video game night with Blaine, Wes and David. They basically get shown up by a noob.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. If I did, everyone would be gay and nothing would hurt. (;**

* * *

**Prompt: Guitar Hero – A11**

"Kurt, come play with us!" Wes called from inside him and Blaine's dorm room.

Kurt knew it was Wed, David and Blaine's video game night. The door was wide open so people could join if they want so Wes must have seen him walking by.

"Please, Kurt!" David's voice rang. He walked to their door and peered in.

"What are you playing?" Kurt asked, looking at the screen as colors flashed.

"Guitar Hero. It's super badass." Blaine responded, flipping his guitar up, making one of the rows on the screen turn blue beneath the colored marks.

"How do you play?"

"We'll show you in a second." Blaine answered, hitting an extremely difficult looking combination. The song finally came to an end and David grabbed the last guitar and handed it to Kurt.

"It's simple really. You just press down which ever color tab is on the screen as it hits the matching tab at the bottom," Wes started.

"And you have to strum this thing," David moved the white strum bar. "at the same time."

"When you get a lengthened note you don't strum again or let go of the color tab until the end." Blaine put the guitar strap over Kurt's head gently.

"And you get starpower by tilting the guitar up like you saw Blaine do." Wes concluded. "You get it?"

"Um, sure?" Kurt said hesitantly.

"We'll put you on easy for now." David smiled as he started the game again.

"Ha ha, kiss my ass suckers!" Kurt screamed when a 95% flashed on the screen in front of his player. The other boys had gotten between low eighties and mid-seventies.

"What the hell?" Wes yelled, jumping up in rage. "You've played a total og an hour in your life and you just beat us all on Hard!"

"I guess I'm a natural." Kurt stuck his tongue out.

"That was the fucking fire song, too!" David yelled, throwing his guitar on the floor. "That song is damn near impossible!"

"Oh boo you, whore." Kurt laughed.

"The refrence was appreciated, but I still hate you." Wes said angrily.

"Yeah, I agree with Wes." David chimed in.

"Not feeling the love for you at the minute." Blaine agreed.

"Quit being girls and let's do another song!" Kurt laughed while the three boys groaned loudly.

"We've created a monster." David muttered into his hands, the other two nodding furiously.

* * *

**Yay! So yeah, the usual. Review, favorite, subscribe. You know the deal! (:**


	6. You Want To Get In Blaine's Pants

**I'll make this short. It's the usual: I'm in study while I have something Glee related sitting on my dashboard, waiting to be watched or listened to, but I can't because that would mean noise and stuff during my silent study. So I'm writing a chapter to take my mind off things, but it didn't help, so I started a countdown (hours and minutes) of how long until I can watch/listen to whatever it is.  
**

**Title: You Want To Get In Blaine's Pants  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None, my friends  
Warnings: _Extremely _light swearing  
Summary: Blaine sees the doodles on Kurt's notebook, but Kurt isn't responsible.**

* * *

Prompt: F12 – Doodles

"What's this all over your notebook?" Blaine asked, picking up the book covered in doodles and words. Kurt just shrugged so he took that as an okay to read it. His eyes almost fell out of his head as he read them. They ranged from "I'll be Blaine's teenage dream ANY day" to "I know another KP song about birds I could sing to Blaine (;"

Blaine coughed awkwardly and placed the book in front of Kurt. He looked up at him questioningly then at the notebook, examining it. As he watched Kurt's mouth drop in shock he notice a drawing of two stick figures doing _very_ sexual things.

"I didn't do this, I swear!" Kurt yelled, looking up at Blaine with pleading eyes. He looked down at the notebook again and suddenly growled. "I know exactly who did." He sprang from his seat, grabbed the notebook, and ran out the door. Blaine followed close behind, knowing exactly where they were going, and thinking about how hot Kurt's growl had been.

"David, Wesley, you better open this goddamn door or I will kick it down!" Kurt screamed, banging fiercely on the door. The door was slowly opened but Kurt was impatient (and damn hot) and pushed the door in on David and stormed inside. "You, you… imbeciles! What the hell is this?" He threw the notebook at Wes' face and stood over him, glaring.

Wes scanned the notebook, trying way to hard not to laugh. He handed the notebook to David before turning back to Kurt and saying calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You two took my notebook during Statistics and no one else has touched it since then!" Kurt yelled, poking each boy's chest as hard as he could. "Why the _hell _did you put that on my notebook?"

"We were just writing the truth." David shrugged.

"I hate you both so much! Would you idiots stop meddling with everything and everyone's business? Can't you just let people do what they want without you two butting in?" Kurt grabbed the notebook from David.

"Kurt, it's not a big deal. I didn't take anything from it." Blain tried to calm him down, gently putting his hand on Kurt's arm.

"You might not have, but I have to use this. I take it to class every day and Warbler practice. My teachers will see this! What is everyone going to think?" Kurt cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"What they've always thought; that you want to get in Blaine's pants." Wes shrugged. Kurt screamed and lunged at Wes only to have Blaine let out a yell and wrap his arms quickly and tightly around his waist. Kurt continued to try and grab at Wes but Blaine was holding him too tight to his chest. Wes, however, had found a very nice hiding spot behind David's bed.

"Come on, Kurt, let it go. Let's go practice our duet in the Warbler hall and then get you a new notebook." Blaine whispered gently in Kurt's ear. Kurt finally gave up trying to get at Wes and relaxed into Blaine's arms. He nodded and pulled out of Blaine's arms and grabbed his hand. He pulled them out of Wes and David's room quickly, notebook in hand.

"Remind me again why they aren't together? They act more like a couple than Jessica and I." David shook his head.

"They're blind, oblivious idiots, that's why." Wes sighed. "Kurt's scary when he's mad." He whimpered slightly.

"No doubt, bro." David nodded, lying down on his bed and sighing at how painfully obvious his friend were.

* * *

**And there you go! Another long-block study wasted by writing (although I don't really see it as a waste)!**

**So yeah, you know the deal! Thanks for reading!**


	7. You Are My Heaven

**(The ending note and the disclaimer have spoilers for Original Song so if you haven't watched it, just skip the story description and ending note)**

**This chapter is for xYouMakeMeSmiiile who requested this chapter to be fluff! (: I just put on my Fluff Playlist and wrote this from scratch because most of my notebook is either smut or not-quite-fluff stories :P**

**I also just remember that I never told you, but if you want to request the next chapter to be a certain genre or want to give me a prompt (one word or whole prompts, doesn't matter) feel free to do so! (:  
**

**Title: You Are My Heaven  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: I guess you could consider this to have 2x16 spoilers.  
Warning: Fluff ahead! Like super sappy, fluffly fluff.  
Summary: Blaine and Kurt decide to spend the day together and be adorable.  
Disclaimer: (I always forget this!) I still don't own Glee. If I did, that Kliss would have been hot and heavy and half the episode... just saying.**

**

* * *

**

Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house and rolled up his windows. It was a beautiful summer day, just over 80 degrees outside. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze blowing around the warm air. Kurt had texted him early that morning to ask if he wanted to spend the day together. Of course Blaine would never pass up the opportunity to spend time with his boyfriend. They had been together three months and Blaine fell in love with Kurt more every day.

He shut off his car and got out quickly, wincing when his legs peeled slowly away from the leather seat. He had barely closed his door when his boyfriend came bounding down the front steps and into his arms. Kurt squealed when Blaine picked him up off the ground and spun them around.

"I've missed you." Kurt said sweetly into his ear. Blaine put him down but didn't let go.

"It's only been a few days, love." Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt slowly but passionately.

"It was the longest few days ever." Kurt insisted. Blaine laughed and released Kurt but still held his hand.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Blaine asked, swinging their hands between them.

"Maybe going to the park and getting ice cream. It has to be something outside, obviously. It's way too beautiful to pass up spending the day outside." Kurt smiled, talking excitedly.

"That sounds perfect." Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly.

They opened Kurt's front door and were met by a blast of freezing-cold air. Obviously Finn was home. He hated being hot when it wasn't necessary.

"Dude, shut the door, you're gonna let the cold air out!" Finn yelled from the kitchen.

"It's nice to see you too, Finn." Blaine called back smiling.

"Blaine!" Finn yelled in excitement and ran to give the hobbit sized teen a hug.

"Your bromance is almost as sickening as Wes and David's." Kurt scrunched his nose up at them but his voice still had an undertone of love for the boys.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend's awesome!" Finn laughed, patting Blaine on the back. "Just be thankful I don't hate him. He wouldn't be allowed in the house." He winked and went back to the kitchen, obviously too hungry to keep the conversation up for much longer.

"Now that you've seen your best friend, can we go now?" Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Of course." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waste and pulled him towards the door.

"Wait, I still need to put shoes on." Kurt exclaimed, pulling out of Blaine's grasp. In his haste to greet his boyfriend, he had forgotten to put on shoes. He quickly got a pair of boots from the closet, slipped them on, and met his boyfriend back at the front door. "Now we can go."

The walked to the park slowly, enjoying the warm air and sounds of summer. Blaine picked Kurt a pretty purple flower on the side of the road and practically had to beg him to keep it behind his ear. They held and hands the entire way there, never even thinking of letting go. As they approached the park, the sound of young children laughing, parents yelling and dogs barking filled the air.

"Can I just say that I love the park. It's so open and pretty and _free_. Like, imagine if we didn't have to park. We'd have to go to the damn forest to walk through a path surrounded by trees. You'd need a huge backyard just for your dog to play with his tennis ball. You'd need a freaking playground for your children to have fun outside." Kurt said absentmindedly. Blaine just nodded and gave him a look of pure adoration and love.

They took a seat on a bench by the playground and sat there for a while, talking and laughing and exchanging love-eyes. They talked about everything from winning Nationals to what movie they should go see.

"Look, the ice cream cart!" Blaine said excitedly when he saw a man with a freezer cart walking down the path. "Let's go get something!" He stood up and pulled Kurt after him forcefully, like a child with their mother. "Can I get a single-scoop chocolate cone and a single-scoop strawberry?" Blaine ordered as soon as they got there, removing his hand from Kurt's only to get his wallet.

"And how do _you_ know I want a single-scoop strawberry cone?" Kurt challenged with a smile.

"Because I know you better than you think. You're a health freak, so you only want one scoop at most and you always put strawberries in everything. You used to put strawberries in your cornflakes every morning at school and you love strawberry salad. And I just know you love waffle cones." Blaine scoffed, like it was obvious.

"If I didn't find that so endearing, I'd be slightly creeped out." Kurt joked.

"I might have been oblivious, but my subconscious always loved you." Blaine laughed. He turned back to the ice cream man, expecting a look of disgust, but was met with a genuine smile and their ice creams. Blaine handed him the money and took the cones, handing one to Kurt. They thanked him and decided to walk instead of sitting back down.

"Do you want to go the beach some time this week?" Kurt asked randomly. "We can have a little New Directions party. We can go later in the day and just hang out until late. Maybe make a bon fire?" He looked at his boyfriend hopefully.

"Of course. I still haven't been this summer and getting New Directions together is an awesome idea."

"Awesome! I've gotten so many calls from Rachel and Puck wanting to get the club together. I can finally get them to shut up now. Not that I don't love them, but they're getting on my nerves." Kurt laughed.

"Do you realize how amazing you are?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Kurt looked at him confused.

"I don't think you realize how lucky I am to have you." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Blaine, shut up and eat your ice cream."

"No, I'm serious. I'm so lucky, it's hard to believe that I snatched you up before you got away. I was such an idiot before. I can't believe it took me so long just to realize how much you actually meant to me." Blaine grabbed Kurt's free hand and kissed it lightly. "Let's go back to your house, my legs are getting tired." Blaine offered.

They finished their ice creams and got back to Kurt's in about twenty minutes of comfortable silence. When they walked up Kurt's driveway they noticed Finn's car was missing. "I guess he went to Puckerman's or something." Kurt shrugged.

When they got inside, Blaine suggested they watch a movie and cuddle. It was only two in the afternoon, but they were both pretty tired.

Kurt put in The Notebook and sat down next to Blaine, curling up into this side and resting his head on his shoulder. The movie had only gotten to the part where Noah's dad dies when Kurt fell asleep, snoring very lightly. Blaine looked down at him and fell in love all over again. The boy he loved was sleeping curled up next to him, looking so peaceful. He couldn't help but smile widely. He just loved him so much.

Blaine had always wished for something like this. He had always been a hopeless romantic, wanting to one day become someone's knight in shining armor. However, when he looked at the sleeping boy, he couldn't help but think about the fact that Kurt ended up saving him more than he saved Kurt. Of course, Blaine didn't know he needed to be saved until Kurt showed up. He hadn't realized that everything he was doing was an act. Kurt, within the first fifteen minutes of knowing him, made him realize just how different they were in the best ways possible. Kurt was passionate and emotional. Blaine kept his prep-boy face on constantly, never letting anyone know what was really going on. Kurt had him dropping his guard the first day he met him. Kurt saved Blaine from what he thought was normal. He saved him from denying himself of being a real person. He showed him that you can still be the best while caring and loving. Blaine knew that were it not for Kurt, he would still be a robotic Daltonite.

He had always thought that, because he was gay, wanting someone to love was like wishing for rain as he stood in the desert, but Kurt changed that. Kurt made him feel everything he both wanted to and didn't want to. He made Blaine feel loved and giddy and like a child on Christmas morning. He also made him feel jealousy and hurt and worry. Blaine knew that all the bad things were worth the good though.

"You are my heaven." He whispered and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. In case you couldn't tell or don't know the song, Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope was the last song to come on my ipod (: I love that song so much, it's so beautiful! Sorry this took so long, it's a lot harder to make it up on the spot instead of just typing things I wrote before.  
**

**OH MY GOD THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED THEY KISSED THEY _KISSED_! I FREAKED OUT SO BAD! I PAUSED IT AND RAN DOWNSTAIRS INTO MY KITCHEN AND STARTED SCREAMING AND JUMPING AND THANK GOD I WARNED MY MOM EARLIER DURING THE DAY BECAUSE SHE WOULD HAVE THOUGH I WAS DYING (LIKE MY DAD DID) AND I JUST SAT ON THE FLOOR AND GIGGLED LIKE THE FANGIRL I AM AND WHEN THE EPISODE WAS OVER I JUST KEPT REWINDING IT AND PLAYING IT AGAIN AND AGAIN! I'VE HEARD THE INTRODUCTION TO "HELL TO THE NO" ABOUT 6 BILLION TIMES BECAUSE I WATCHED IT SO MUCH! AND HOT DAMN, THAT SECOND KISS WAS FUCKING STEAMY! I WISH THEY HAD KEPT THE KISS GOING, I COULD TELL IT WAS GOING TO BE HOT AS HELL! **

**So yeah, don't mind my fangirling. Love you all very much and I hope you enjoyed the Klisses as much as I did! (;  
**


End file.
